


【一片彬熙】巧克力所引發的騷亂

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: ➢	有一點檸安、謨咸堡➢	有ooc
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Song Hyeongjun, Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Seo Woobin, 一片彬熙, 檸安, 謨咸堡





	【一片彬熙】巧克力所引發的騷亂

P高論壇＞情感區

標題：1年D班的姜珉熙是不是有女朋友了？

1樓 樓主

如題，1年D班的姜珉熙是不是有女朋友了？  
我看見他今天早上提著一個紅色小袋子，裡面好像是巧克力誒  
見他好像很珍惜的樣子，我才在猜是不是女朋友送的  
有知情人士幫忙解答一下嗎？

2樓

沙發<(￣ˇ￣)/

3樓

搶晚了  
板凳

4樓

那我要地板  
前排兜售花生米

5樓

上面一堆沙發怪

6樓

樓主想太多，姜珉熙長這麼帥，情人節收到的巧克力堆積成山好不好？  
不一定是女朋友啊  
-by不能接受姜珉熙有女朋友的小迷妹

7樓

跟姜珉熙同班舉個手  
姜珉熙課桌上的巧克力真的堆積成山233333  
看他整理得快要發脾氣了(σ′▽‵)′▽‵)σ  
不過我倒是看到樓主所說的紅色袋子  
比起其他的巧克力，那份真的特別待遇耶

8樓

姜珉熙校草之一誒，有女朋友也不奇怪好不好？( ´・◡・｀)

9樓

珉熙歐巴在把巧克力分給別的男同學，我的巧克力就被個挫男拿走了(╥﹏╥)

10樓

9樓說同班同學是挫男也太過分了吧

11樓 樓主

姜珉熙把女生的本命巧克力分給別人才過分吧，不要的話退回去就好啦  
我就是被世琳學長當面拒絕了(一股淡淡的哀愁o()︿﹀)o 唉)

12樓

回覆樓主：  
樓主懂個雕  
珉熙歐巴只是不想浪費好不好？  
難道要把女生們的心意丟到垃圾桶嗎？

13樓 樓主

回覆12樓：  
我不是那個意思  
我只是覺得女生花那麼多心思做的巧克力，就這麼分給別人有點不尊重而已

14樓

回覆樓主：  
巧克力送了就是他的  
他要怎麼處理是他的事吧

15樓

又來了，迷妹間的撕逼

16樓

上面不要掐架  
這個帖的重點不是姜珉熙的女朋友嗎？

17樓

樓上不用勸了，不管是CP粉還是唯粉，總會因為一點小事就掐起來，煩死了

18樓

同意17樓  
一想到我大謨咸CP差點被那群迷妹搞到BE就生氣  
還好今早看到他倆甜甜地牽著手，媽媽我就放心了

19樓

實名羨慕謨咸CP粉搞到真的  
正主實錘簡直騷

20樓

我是7樓，樓歪了我來正回來  
姜珉熙把巧克力分完了，就剩那個紅色袋子了  
見他小心翼翼的放到抽屜裡，那麼珍惜的樣子  
看來是女友送的沒跑了

21樓

不！！！！！！！！！  
我不接受！！！！！！！！！！！！！

22樓

不是吧？  
是哪個小婊砸？┏( .-. ┏ ) ┓

23樓

我能畫個熙琳餅嗎？

24樓

熙檸不服！！！！

25樓

敏民不服！！！！

26樓

上面CP粉夠了，不是所有帥哥都是基佬好不好

27樓

熙檸、敏民的是咋回事？  
人家亨俊跟成民處得很好，別來亂

28樓

差點忘了還有檸安也實錘了  
熙檸、敏民明明都是大熱，結果開花的是檸安  
當初知道的時候我都驚呆了  
所以兩受必有一攻嗎？

29樓 樓主

看來我們學校帥哥真都是基佬╮(╯_╰)╭

30樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

路過~  
順便說一下咚兒送我巧克力了唷~

31樓

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊亨俊啊給媽媽抱抱

32樓

上面媽粉冷靜

33樓 樓主

30樓是亨俊？  
所以隔壁帖@俊尼的小白兔是......？

34樓

樓主說的是隔壁問怎麼做巧克力的帖子？  
成民是真的可愛，網名本來就暴露了  
想裝路人說想做給男友但後面幾樓又說亨俊喜歡什麼不喜歡什麼的  
媽呀萌死我了n(*≧▽≦*)n

35樓

@咚兒的巧貴犬  
@俊尼的小白兔  
媽呀情侶網名不要太甜

36樓

@咚兒的巧貴犬  
亨俊說是成民送的巧克力是要暗示什麼嗎？

37樓 俊尼的小白兔

哈囉~ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з

38樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

回覆36樓：  
你覺得呢？ o(*￣▽￣*)o

回覆俊尼的小白兔：  
巧克力很好吃~愛你o(*￣3￣)o

39樓

我狗糧吃飽了

40樓

我狗糧吃飽了+1

41樓

我狗糧吃飽了+身份證號

42樓

現充笑看單身狗

43樓 樓主

樓上滾！！！

44樓 俊尼的小白兔

我爬完樓了……  
不對吧？我記得珉熙沒有女朋友啊~

45樓

看吧我就說沒有  
某些人還不信

46樓

那那個紅色袋子又是怎麼回事？

47樓 俊尼的小白兔

@咚兒的巧貴犬  
那個紅色袋子真的是巧克力？

48樓

成民跟亨俊珉熙不同班啊~

49樓

亨俊跟珉熙是同桌，又是朋友，應該知道的吧？

50樓 樓主

還是說剛在一起還沒公佈？

51樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

要不我問問？

﹟﹟﹟

宋亨俊放下手機，轉身拍了拍鄰座的姜珉熙的肩膀：「你交女友了哦？」

姜珉熙停下了抄筆記的手，疑惑的眼神看著宋亨俊：「沒有啊，我哪來的女友？」

宋亨俊指了指姜珉熙抽屜裡的紅色袋子：「那這誰送的？」

「啊？」姜珉熙伸手摸了摸袋子的表面，皺了皺眉頭，遲疑了一下：「……這是我自己做的。」

宋亨俊一臉不可置信的睜大雙眼，嘴巴張得老大：「太陽從西邊升起哦？」

「太陽其實不會動，是地球自轉……」姜珉熙知道宋亨俊想說什麼，立刻東扯西扯。

「你扯到哪去了？我是說……」宋亨俊知道姜珉熙在胡扯，立即打斷道，不料姜珉熙也打斷了他：「我知道這不像我的作風，你不用說了。」

宋亨俊閉麥了。但也不能怪宋亨俊那麼激動，姜珉熙也不是十指不沾陽春水，還是有一定的料理程度的，可是姜珉熙平時作風簡直是直男中的戰鬥機，會那麼少女心的做情人節巧克力簡直世界奇觀，可以列入世界七大不可思議了，也難怪其他人會誤以為姜珉熙交女友了。

見姜珉熙抱著巧克力的笑容，跟對著某人的笑容一模一樣，宋亨俊對於那個巧克力的對象有點眉目，忍不住揶揄道：「你這巧克力送出去，大概全校都要知道了。」

「嗯？」姜珉熙不解：「為什麼？」

「你帶著巧克力這件事在學校論壇已經炸鍋了，有人問你是不是有女朋友了，要是知道這是你做的，估計全校女生都會盯著你的巧克力了。」宋亨俊解釋道，順手打開了論壇的畫面給姜珉熙看，成功獲得姜珉熙“oh sxxt”的一句髒話。

﹟﹟﹟

101樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

Comeback！！！  
你們刷了很多誒  
可是姜珉熙他

102樓

亨俊歡迎回來  
結果怎樣了？

103樓

亨俊怎麼打字打一半？

104樓

我有點怕，先緩一緩

105樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

抱歉剛剛不小心按了發送鍵(〒︿〒)  
不過上面猜的都不對，姜珉熙其實沒有女朋友  
至於那盒巧克力是怎麼回事我不能說  
會被打⊙﹏⊙

106樓

其實那盒巧克力是我送的，不用問了

107樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

樓上一大早喝那麼醉？

108樓

亨俊會吐槽了  
媽媽覺得欣慰

109樓

果然珉熙沒有女朋友  
媽媽我放心了

110樓

不是校花美妍？校草配校花挺好的啊

111樓

我還以為是音樂社的惠美呢  
兩人不是合唱過嘛

112樓

美妍跟惠美都有送巧克力  
然後都被分出去了  
(不要問我怎麼知道，問就是我同桌手裡拿著惠美送姜珉熙的巧克力)

113樓 樓主

所以我這帖可以刪？  
反正已經破案了

114樓

還沒呢  
所以那盒巧克力是怎麼回事我們還不知道啊

115樓

留著做偵探帖？

116樓

臣妾附議

117樓 丸進尼

那個巧克力是珉熙自己做的啦，還是我跟他一起做的  
還好我去買材料的時候剛好遇到他，不然看他傻乎乎的買了調溫巧克力又不會用，肯定要失敗

118樓

納尼？？？？

119樓

珉熙居然！！！！  
是要送給誰的嗎？

120樓

珉熙的手工巧克力！！！  
好想要！！！！

121樓

都別想了，就是送給我的

122樓 樓主

怎麼一大早就有那麼多人喝得這麼醉(σ′▽‵)′▽‵)σ  
不過沒想到居然是姜珉熙自己做的

123樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

元進哥！！！！  
不能說的阿！！！！

124樓

啊？？？  
有什麼不能說的啊？？？

125樓 俊尼的小白兔

@咚兒的巧貴犬  
回一下我的訊息，謝謝(*ﾟーﾟ)

126樓 俊尼的小白兔

元進哥要死了，珉熙那麼傲嬌  
元進哥不假思索的全部說出來，珉熙還不氣死╮(╯∀╰)╭

﹟﹟﹟

一直熬到放學，姜珉熙本以為萬無一失，拿著巧克力就往外走，沒想到一走出教室，走廊瞬間安靜，走廊上的女生統一看向姜珉熙，正確來說是盯著姜珉熙手上那盒巧克力，姜珉熙感覺事有蹊蹺，正要往後退，結果女生們開始往姜珉熙的方向衝，姜珉熙萬不得已只好往後逃。

「珉熙君我真的喜歡你！」

「珉熙君請做我的男朋友吧！」

「珉熙歐巴請收下我的巧克力！順便把你的巧克力給我吧！」

「這是什麼回事啊？」被後面如狼似虎的女生們追著，姜珉熙本想利用轉角甩開，結果遇到另一批女生，正當姜珉熙進退兩難的時候，一隻大手抓住姜珉熙的手帶他逃離了戰場。

「徐宇彬？你怎麼在這兒？」姜珉熙看著在前方牽著自己的手的徐宇彬問道，徐宇彬頭也不回的回答：「先逃再說。」

徐宇彬帶著姜珉熙跑到了往天台的樓梯道，天台的門是鎖上打不開的，徐宇彬讓姜珉熙躲在樓梯到天台門口之間的平台的角落蹲好，按住姜珉熙毛絨絨的頭，自己則探頭看樓梯下面，見女生們拐進了下一層，長長舒了一口氣，順勢揉了揉姜珉熙的頭髮：「她們都走了。」

「Oh my god謝天謝地，我還以為在演陰屍路呢，」姜珉熙整個人都放鬆下來，順勢席地而坐：「那群女生是在幹嘛啊？幹嘛一直追著我不放啊？」

「God knows，」徐宇彬聳了聳肩，也坐了下來：「在3樓就看見你被一大群女生追著，看你很困惑的樣子只好下來救你了。」

「那你團練怎麼辦？」姜珉熙記得徐宇彬說過他們樂團快要比賽了，今天還有練習才對，姜珉熙有點不好意思，好像耽擱到了徐宇彬的時間了：「你快去練習吧，我先躲在這裡，等那群女生散了我就回去。」

「沒事，被鴿了，」徐宇彬說得風輕雲淡：「今天是情人節誒，那群傢伙要陪戀人阿，尤其是具廷謨那傢伙，早早就請了假去陪他的小雞仔，獨留我一單身狗也練不到什麼，所以取消了。」

「這樣啊……」姜珉熙若有所思，不經意的摸著紅色袋子的表面，徐宇彬也發現了一直被姜珉熙抱在懷裡的東西，一把奪了過來：「這是什麼啊，」打開了袋子拿出了裡面的紅色小盒子：「巧克力嗎？很少見誒，以前不是都會分給別人、不會留著嗎？這是哪個女孩送的？這麼值得你留著她的巧克力啊……」徐宇彬自己都沒發現自己的語氣酸溜溜的。

「……你要吃嗎？要的話我給你吧。」姜珉熙以為自己能好好把巧克力送出去，但事實是面對徐宇彬時他根本連解釋這是自己做的都說不出口，只好裝作漫不經心。

「……還是算了，好歹是女孩的心意，反正你也把它留下來了，我怎麼好意思吃？」徐宇彬將盒子放回袋子裡，遞回給姜珉熙，姜珉熙冷冷的看著被退回的巧克力，徐宇彬這是要拒絕的意思？

「我說給你就給你，哪兒那麼多廢話！」姜珉熙生氣地將巧克力丟回給徐宇彬，站起身來怒氣沖沖地對著一臉茫然的徐宇彬吼道：「你要吃就吃，不吃丟掉！」接著提起被丟在一邊的書包頭也不回地走掉，留下徐宇彬在原地不明所以：「姜珉熙你幹嘛啦？」

好像是因為這盒巧克力生的氣？徐宇彬緩緩地打開了盒子。

﹟﹟﹟

姜珉熙回到了家附近的一個小公園，小公園位處偏僻，沒什麼人，裡面有座白色燈塔，塔下有一個搖椅，姜珉熙與徐宇彬經常來這裡聊心事，這裡凜然已經變成兩人秘密基地。

「我好像亂發脾氣了…」姜珉熙默默望天歎了口氣，他本來不是個愛發脾氣的人，可是面對徐宇彬，他的情緒總是莫名的起伏，而且徐宇彬真是太溫柔了，總是包容自己偶爾的小脾氣，所以自己才會……

「珉熙你果然在這裡啊……」聽到聲音的姜珉熙回過神來，徐宇彬就站在面前，夕陽光照在徐宇彬的臉上，姜珉熙的心漏跳了一拍。徐宇彬自顧自在姜珉熙的左邊坐下，手裡還拿著那盒巧克力，他覺得好吃嗎？有看到裡面的卡片嗎？他會怎樣回覆我呢？姜珉熙很緊張，心跳得很快，卻又害怕徐宇彬聽到自己急速的心跳聲。

可是徐宇彬就這樣坐著，直直盯著姜珉熙，盯得姜珉熙快瘋了，轉頭對著徐宇彬兇巴巴的吼道：「幹嘛啦？坐下來又不說話！」徐宇彬卻笑著往姜珉熙靠近，姜珉熙嚇得退後，後背撞上了什麼東西，姜珉熙回頭看只是搖椅的扶手就轉回去，結果眼前卻是徐宇彬放大的臉，以及唇上柔軟的觸感。

「……！」姜珉熙沒想到居然是這種發展，腦袋一片空白，呆呆地任由徐宇彬親吻自己的嘴唇，徐宇彬見姜珉熙沒給什麼反應便放開了，感覺到溫度的離開的姜珉熙才回過神來：「ruby你……！」

「你的巧克力我吃了，你的心意我收到了，卡片我也看了，所以這是回覆。」徐宇彬讓人心動的溫柔的笑容，看得姜珉熙心砰砰跳，不過重點卻是徐宇彬的話，所以徐宇彬這是什麼意思？「回覆……的意思是？」姜珉熙對於別人的事是眼力見很快，可對於自己的事很遲鈍，還在傻傻的問，徐宇彬只好無奈而寵溺地笑了笑：

「就是我也喜歡你的意思啦。」

姜珉熙本來不愛哭的，也不想哭的，但此刻，除了流淚，就只是緊緊擁抱著徐宇彬，告別自己十幾年的單身生活。

﹟﹟﹟

156樓 馬爾濟斯

我已脫單，勿念

157樓

啥？

158樓

等等！！！  
那個ID是！！！

159樓

woc是姜珉熙本人嗎？  
所以脫單的意思是！！！！

160樓 樓主

大家有看到姜珉熙的IG嗎？  
他發了跟高三的徐宇彬學長的合照，還寫著『我們的第一天，請多指教』欸～

161樓

樓主沒看到上面156樓嗎？

162樓

oh不！！！！

163樓

oh不！！！！

164樓

oh不！！！！

167樓

oh yes！！！  
以後誰還敢說彬熙CP是北極圈！！！

168樓

所以巧克力是給宇彬學長的？

169樓 咚兒的巧貴犬

是的σ`∀´)σ  
@馬爾濟斯 恭喜恭喜啦

170樓 樓主

Oh我們學校的男神又少了一個了

-END-


End file.
